The School Shooter
by perfectboysendupeingfictional
Summary: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Luke is good until something happens that leads up to him to become..*read title*Luke is being controlled by Kronos. One day he snaps and brings a gun to school. He kills about 9 students and injures 15. but the question is why did he do it? and, is he going to kill himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys teenagebookgoddess/Ally here. i hope you enjoy my story. no hates please.**

**The shadow kissed/Taylor: say the disclaimer Ally.**

**Ally: Fine. I do not own Percy jackson and the olympians. Also me and Taylor are best story idea was mine,but Taylor had the idea for a sequal. we wanted to work together but we have different ideas, we are doing seperate stories. This and the sequal are going to be no less then 10 chapters. we are going to both make a first fanfic and a we are going to do the epilogue together as you like it.**

**Taylor: now get on with the fan fiction  
**

* * *

Luke p.o.v

_I'm done with everything. My dad left me, my mom is insane, and I'm suffering because of them. I am running away._

I ran out of my room, raced to the front door, and shut the door as hard as a 13 year old at the speed of light I ran all the way to the highway. I was running so fast that i bumped into something black wait no a girl who was goth. " Look where you're going, get the Hades off me." she shouted at me. I did as told, and let me tell you that girl must have been Aphrodite because she was beautiful."Smack", "what, and ow! What the Hades was that for" I asked/screamed at her. "Well next time pay attention to what I'm saying, and you won't get slapped." she said. Before I could apologize she continued, "I asked you were running away too?" "yeah" I said trying not to look into those beautiful Electric blue eyes." My name is Thalia,Whats yours?" she asked. " Luke" was my response."Cool,I'm going to this camp called, Camp Half-blood. Do you want to come?" she asked. "Sure" I responded.

-line break,line break([]_[])-

It was getting was cold. Then Thalia and i saw and old shabby, empty abandoned house. We decided to go in. When we walked in we found a small,little girl with blonde princess curled hair sleeping. the door creaked close. She opened her eyes and shot up with a hammer. Before she could harm us,the weight of the hammer took her down. Thalia catches her before her head hit the floor. "Are you okay?" Thalia and I asked at the same time. "Yeah, are you guys running away too?" she asked us."Yup" was Thalia's and my response."I'm Luke." I said politely. Thalia following my example said,"I'm Thalia."

The little girl then opened her mouth and said with pride,"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth chase."

**That's the end f his chapter. My plan is to start with past info. that will some how lead up to that spot in this fan fiction where you see why I named this fanfic, ****The school shooter****. Review please. **

**I also thought of a question/thing I want to happen. **

**The Question is: Do you want JK Rowling,Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer to work together.**

**-teenagebookgoddess/Ally**


	2. Chapter 2- 5 years in two paragraphs

**Hey guys this is going to be short. I'm going to try to put 5 years into two paragraphs.**

third person p.o.v

Annabeth turned out being one year younger than Thalia and Luke,but Thalia and Luke failed a grade so they are all now in the same grade. Thalia moved in 8th grade to be with her sister Artemis. After Thalia moved Annabeth wanted Luke and her to be more than Friends, but Luke turned her down. They stopped being close.

One day Luke got home and found his dad Hermes with three different kids. He introduced them as the twins being Travis and Connor stoll and Chris. Luke got mad because his dad expected his mom to just be okay with it and take care of them and she did and Chris wanted revenge so they went to Kronos who is known to have killed his own father.

**so next chapter is all they had to do to get into kronos group. Review and check out my Bff Taylor's Fan fiction. Her username is ****The shadow kissed.**

**review and sorry if it takes long for other chapters testing week is ahead and taylor and i got assigned extras because as the teacher put it "we are where we are supposed to be and don't need any improvement." don't think that's good she basically took our spring break away.**


	3. chapter 3 the chat with kronos

**Hey so I'm just going to start writing and-**

**Taylor:Where the f is Percy Jackson.**

**Ally: *trying to not cuss her out in Greek* He's not in the story yet Taylor.**

**Taylor: but in the books there is Percabeth why is there no Percabeth!**

**Ally:*rolls eyes* **

**1\. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is owned by the amazing Rick Riordan**

**2\. Percy Jackson and Percabeth will come in later.**

**Taylor: okay.**

* * *

Third person limited p.o.v/Luke

High school year number 1

Kronos is known as the school bully. He is the champ in wrestling. I always hated him,but maybe he's different. _ha ha yeah right, _I thought. Chris and I went to talk to him during school we were just about to when Annabeth Chase came in. Jaws dropped, girls glared,and slapped their boyfriends. I was trying not to drop my jaw but 'dam Annabeth got Hott since last year. Last year i remembered her having dorky glasses,braces,and books followed her everywhere. Those were some of the reasons I turned her down. Now she still was nerdy but she became a hot jock too. Annabeth went up to her locker. I was about to follow but Chris brought me out of my daze. I could see Annabeth smirking. _S__he so still wants me,_I thought._._ just when we saw Kronos, the freaking bell Rang.

* * *

-([]_[]) line break to after school in an ally:) -

* * *

We followed Kronos into an Ally. There we ran up to him. as a reflex he through a punch,but i stopped him just in time. Then I flipped him. After he stopped being amazed that he lost,he asked me growling. "What do you Wimps want?" A chill went down Chris's spine. Luke Responded with "We want revenge on Hermes, our father." You came to the right place wimps" he said with a devilish grin. I was going to start grinning to,but Kronos ruined it. " but I'm not going to help you that easily",he said. "What do you want us to do?" I said for both Chris and I.

"I want you to prove to me,that i should help you." Kronos said with another devilish grin.

_Looks like Chris and I are going to hell,_I thought.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 : proving we are worthy

**hey sorry for not updating .**

**Rick Riordan: "i own the books"**

**Taylor and I: "O my gods we are huge fans. can you sign this and that."**

**Taylor: "please follow us into our library for you to sign our books"**

**Rick: *goes in the room***

**me: *shuts and locks the room"s door***

**Taylor and I: start squealing like Aphrodite and chanting "we kidnapped Rick Riordan"**

**To be continued...**

* * *

Luke p.o.v

"First task is to kill the puppies" kronos said. _wow this guys is horrible making us kill puppies. _i stepped up first. I took out the sword kronos gave me called backbiter **is this the name)** _he names his weapons. Creep much._ I swung it up,the pup looked at me with big eyes. Then i swung it down like a swing, Cutting the puppy in half. It's blood oozing out of it's body at the place that was wide open. For some reason this brought me pleasure. I swung again cutting it's head off. I kicked the head to kronos,"done" i said with a smirk. I went to Chris and pushed him toward the other pup. He swung his sword like mine and cut the puppy in half like me. He did everything like me except without confident or the feel of victory. He walked to where i was standing. Not showing any emotion. I was about to ask him what's wrong when kronos shouted "next is task number 2, beating up losers."

We waited for the "losers". they came out._ no not them _i thought. the "losers" were no other than Travis and Connor stoll,my innocent step brothers. we walked up to them. " "hey" we shouted _as "we" i mean me and kronos. Chris looked like he was regretting every moment. which he probably was._ The twins turned to look at us. " hey" they said together. Before i could regret it i punched Travis. Chris punched Connor. We beat the Hades out of them. When we were done they started crying. "why" they said through tears. Kronos then came up and twisted their arms. They ran home crying like babies._ and that also made me smile._

" well done" kronos said ," you guys can join my gang" we should go poison Hermes shouldn't we." "or" he continued you guys can back down and face my wrath for a year". I was about to say "and lose the opportunity, i don't think so" when Chris stepped up and said "I choose the second chose." I gave him a What The **** responded to my look " I'm done hurting people." instead of yelling at him i stabbed him in his side. Kronos looked pleased. " looks like you are second command" he said like it was a award _And it is _i thought.

* * *

**Hoped you like it**

**Rick Riordan: someone call the police.**

**me: Don't listen to him**

**bye **

**~teenagebookgoddess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rick: get me out of here!**

**Taylor and me: no, we need to make sure you won't kill Percabeth. they have gone through too much.**

**to be continued until i want to stop saying To be continued.**

* * *

Luke's p.o.v

the end of first year

Want to know something. Kronos is a mamma's boy. I found out that his mother Gaea asked him to kill his father Uranus because she was having an affair with Tarturaus. We poisoned my father, but they got him to the infirmary before he could die. The good part is I'm popular,and in the gang.

Back to the present. Today was the day I was going to ask Annabeth out. I walked up to turned around she said "hey Luke" "hey Annabeth" i responded " do you want to go out sometime." she smiled at me "No, sorry I don't date people who are

1\. in a gang

2\. asked me out because of my appearance

and

3\. are backstabbing friends, that are traitors."

I looked at her funny, "traitor?" i said. " yes Luke, Kronos over there is from camp Titian." she answered me. I decided to continue. " come on Annabeth, i know you want to go out with me. Heck who doesn't?" "I don't" said a voice very familiar. I turned around to see the one person i thought i was never going to see again.

* * *

**Leo: who is it?**

**Me: well if you would be quite i would continue.**

**sorry for short. I was stupid and did this about 25 min before i needed to go to school**

**bye see you this weekend**

**~teenagebookgoddess**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy,rachel, my ex,and thals

**I'm going to try to finish this story today.**

Luke P.O.V

"Calypso?", i asked "what are you doing here?" calypso was a girl i dated after Thalia moved. she moved too.

" I go here Luke" said calypso

" I go here too." said Thalia.  
_Wait Thalia was here?_

"Thalia?"

" no it's the Easter bunny , yes Thalia"

"what are you doing here?"

"same thing as calypso." responded Thalia

I was going to asked her something else when the halls went dead silent.

In walked a boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair.

He walked in with a hot red headed girl who i think was his girlfriend. The red head was wearing a really short skirt. I could see her thong. and a shirt that showed her boobs. the guy though was not going all over her. _Maybe he did not like her_.

"Rachel" the guy said to the red head i think is named Rachel

" i told you, that we need a BREAK", said the guy

" Percy i know you love me and want me." said Rachel to the guy named Percy.

Percy started walking up to us.

"hey seaweed brain" said Annabeth

"what up kelp head" said Thalia

"hey Percy" said calypso.

"wait how do you know each other?" i asked

"Percy is Thalia's cousin, i know him because i went to her house when he was their. I have known him since i was twelve." said Annabeth

i know him because i met him when he was 14" ,said calypso" we started dating, but felt uncomfortable so we decided to just be friends."

Rinnnnng went the bell. _well school is over now. i forgot today was the last day of school._

**next is going to be stuff that happens in the summer. it might be rated M. you can skip the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

During the summer

Percy

we were entering camp half-blood. i was so happy. i always wanted to go here but ex-stepfather Gabe thought it was awful.

line skip

it was late at night. Annabeth was sitting by me. we were in my room chilling out,talking.

_confession #1: I am in love with Annabeth chase And have always been since we were 14 and Thalia dared us to kiss each other._

_I like Annabeth chase. is that so wrong_

Annabeth is looking at me weird.

"what?"

shit. i said that aloud.

then i started babbling about my feelings for her.

I accepted her to punch me , hit me and/or walk out the door but she did something i didn't accept

She KISSED ME!  
I started to kiss back. it started out as a kiss and turned into a finally came up for air. i noticed that my shirt was on the floor. Wonder who took it off. and so was Annabeth's

we decided to stop because

1\. we just started dating

2\. We are only 16  
3\. we are not ready for sex

"should we tell our friends?"asked Annabeth taking me out of my thoughts.

" No let's keep it a secret for now." i said with a smirk.

she gave me a seductive smile " fine with me" she looked so sexy.

"you do too" said Annabeth

i need to stop saying stuff out loud.

* * *

**you can skip to the bottom.**

* * *

Luke

i was at a party with kronos when the slutty red-head came in.

she was looking so fine.

we were all drinking. she started walking up to me. she was drunk i could tell. Looks like I'm going to get lucky.

I started charming her with my good looks. we headed to her house. her parents weren't home.

I got out the condom and put it on. we started kissing roughly. I took of her slutty dress. she took of my shirt. more like ripped it of. i uncapped her bra easily. good thing it uncapped from the front. she took of my pants. she then started pulling down my boxers to my ankles. i would have done the same but she was wearing no underwear. her flesh pressed to mine. i moved my hips around making her moan. in seconds my head was in between her thighs.

"Luke" she moaned.

"shh Rachel" i whispered.

i laid on the bed. my back to it. I grabbed Rachel's waist. i put her in the air as high as i could. then i pulled her down making her my dick go into her's.

ah.. she moaned. The pleasure swept through my body and her's.

* * *

**line skip because this was too disgusting to continue**

* * *

i went home. happy about the way i spent my night. I stopped there was an ambulance. headed to my home. _"you will face my wrath for a year "i recalled kronos_ _words._ Kronos had been bullying Chris online and off-line. _the only thing i could think of happening is either kronos killing him. no, i thought, he would know he would go to jail. what if... no, but it is the only thing i could think of. Chris attempts to commit suicide._

i drove my car into the grass. i raced home. there on the bathroom floor was Chris crying into my mom's arms. on the toilet seat was Chris's girlfriend Clarisse crying. I walked to my room.

_This was the last draw. Everyone at school is going to pay._

**if you have trouble visualizing it watch Cyber bulling the movie, the suicide part.**


End file.
